Advances in hardware, software, and networking have contributed to the increasing popularity of online meetings. Whereas in decades past individuals who wanted to meet together needed to travel to a single location for an in-person meeting, today virtual meetings occur on a regular basis, allowing meeting participants to engage with other meeting participants from the comfort of their respective homes or offices, using readily available hardware and software to share audio, video, and data communications across one or more networks.